Things that go hunt in the night
by Ififall
Summary: Bill's drowning his sorrows and Pam's feeling neglected. Can they take away each other's pain?
1. Wild Thing

"I find myself doubting whether you were ever truly human"

Those are the words she remembered Bill saying to her when she looked at him sipping his tru blood, his eyes scanning the room for Eric. Pam knew he was gone, but was ashamed to admit she didn't know where. Eric was more distant that usual and she was sure that it had something to do with the telepathic tornado of disaster that was Sookie. Pam would have to get some answers out of Eric without it looking like she was prying. There was no harm in having fun though and Compton looked like the pefect tease. She walked over to Bill who felt her stare from across the room. He hated to admit it, but she looked good. She had curves in all the right places, but devilish intentions lay behind her smile, they both knew that. He didn't want a tease, a satanic slutty pick-me up to get lost in. He wanted someone wholesome and sweet like Sookie but he had no-idea where she was, and annoyingly, he had no idea where Eric was either. He should have gone home after his first bottle, but he felt the urge to wait. Just in case Eric showed up so that he could subtly threaten him to stay away from what was his. Pam walked down the counter and greeted him with a nod. Bill made sure he was as still as stone.

"Tucked little Stackhouse in bed so you can party? "She asked. Bill looked at her impatiently. She knew damn well what had happened and why, she was just kicking him while he was down, another reason to hate her non functioning guts. "You've had enough Compton" Pam said, and before Bill knew she had him out the arm and sped him out the club. Bill dropped his bottle on the floor and shook Pam off as she shook her pretty little head.

"You're not my keeper Pam, I wasn't making any trouble" Said Bill.

"Shouldn't you be with that teenage wasteland of yours?" Pam asked.

"Her name, is Jessica and she's fine, I take care of my child, unlike your..."daddy" Pam had had enough and began to walk away but Bill stood right in front of her pleased that she finally shut up. "Where is he?" He asked her. Pam couldn't look in his eyes but watched beads of blood from his jaw drop on the floor. "Away from you, isn't that enough?" Pam asked.

"You don't know either, do you?" Pam sped back to the club, a little embarrased, pissed because she was supposed to know. She didn't even feel any emotive device in her blood, any sign that could lead her to him and that was troubling. Eric pretended that he was almost robotic to keep up with appearances, but Pam felt that he could be part of himself with her, or at least, she thought he could. Now she was confused. After a busy night she was going to go upstairs but thought better of it. Being alone would only highlight the fact that she felt like a bad child on an extremely long time out. She got changed into something a little more comfortable and headed over to Comptons. She knocked on the door and Bill opened it with a creak.

"Aren't ya gonna a be a gentleman and invite me in?" She asked.

"Gentlemen only do that for real ladies, sorry" Said Bill as he started to shut the door. Then he noticed what she was wearing. Not the smut top from the club, it was dull and almost dare he think it human-like. The beginnings of the sun were coming up and he could sense that she was alone in more ways than one. He knew that feeling. So was he. He left the door open and looked at her. He motioned his head inwards with a grunt, and Pam slipped in and sat on the sofa. "Your child in bed?" She asked. "Where she should be" Bill responded. He sat on a chair and wondered why she would come here, of all places.

"Are you this desperate for comany?" Bill asked.

"No" Said Pam, lying back on the sofa as if it were her own. "I'm pissed. Pissed at your girl scout for being too dumb to make up her fucked up mind" Bill should have been angry at that comment, but he wasn't. He was too depressed, too lonely, too angry to get worked up right now. It wasn't just Sookie's fault, because of Eric's actions they had a the blood connection and Bill knew what it was like to be attracted to someone while knowing you'd be able feast on them later. It could get addictive.

"Can you tell me where she is?" Pam asked.

"You don't know if they're together"

"But it's a fucking lucky guess" Pam added.

"I can't find someone that doesn't want to be found, you know that" Said Bill. But Pam refused to believe that Eric could think that way, and if Eric did she wasn't going to stop until she found out why. "Mine and Eric's bond is a lot stronger than yours and little Miss Muffet's, I wouldn't expect you to understand" She told him. Bill looked at her with a grin and deliberately looked at the ceiling. "No but I understand you"

"I doubt it" Pam said.

"Unable to make the fairground run without the main attraction?" Bill asked and Pam looked at him in confusion. "The only person you've ever looked out for is yourself, Eric's just a bonus" Pam couldn't believe what she was hearing. He could doubt her on every other aspect of her life, but questioning her devotion to Eric was something that she just couldn't take.

"How. Fucking. Dare. You" Pam said flatly. "I knew you thought I was a bitch, but a narcissistic one?" Bill shrugged.

"Ya've shown me nothing to prove otherwise" Pam shook her head and sped over to his side. On impulse, she leaned over and kissed him. The weird thing was, Bill didn't even attempt to push her away, and she liked feeling needed, but dominant at the same time. Bill turned away and Pam took that as a sign to kiss his neck. Due to reflex, her fangs sprang out, but Bill wasn't in the mood to be bitten. "You should go" He said calmly. "No" Pam told him. This was so forbidden it was inviting. Eric was gone, he didn't have a say and she was tired of feeling nothing. She took the gentler approach, retracted her fangs and kissed his neck slowly. Bill immediately relaxed as she began to unbutton his shirt, his guilt over Sookie being replaced by a solemnn but desperate sense of escapism. Jessica was asleep, Sookie didn't care. Pam was trying to have a little fun. She'd hide until the coast was clear if she had to. Bill surrendered to Pam's slient requests, feeling confident that no-one would find out, that is, if Pam kept her mouth shut.


	2. Back To Front

Bill woke up in the morning to find Pam gone, or so he thought. He leaned up to find Pam asleep on the floor. In a bizarre way, she looked innocent, but Bill knew when she opened her mouth that image would disappear. He felt a little bad about waking her, but he couldn't let Jessica find him like this, not when he'd given Hoyt such a bad time about doing exactly the same thing. He went to the other side of the bed and whispered her name. "Pam" Her eyes began to open and Bill helped her up. "What were you doing on the floor?" He asked. "You tell me" Pam replied. She straightened out her clothes and Bill purposely stayed in bed as she walked off into the night. Girls like Pam didn't need protecting, she wasn't Sookie. She was the type of woman that mother's warned their son's about, before they put them on curfew. Over the next few days Pam tried to push the incident out of her mind. She ran fangtasia by herself and with Chow's assistance. The profit stayed the same though, and she knew that Eric would want to see progress. She made work her only priority, that is, until Eric came back.

As always, every eye was on him when he walked through the door. He said a hello to Chow and asked him about the business. Chow responded that it was fine and he caught Pam's eye and she knew what that look meant. They went up to the office and Pam looked at him with a stern look on her face. Whatever the stackhouse slut did to him it had tidied him up. He was dressed smartly wearing a long jacket that almost reached his knees. His hair was swept back and the shine of the light made Pam realise it was wet. Pam walked towards the desk, a little annoyed that he'd talked to Chow first but hopefully he'd make it up to her. Eric squinted his eyes. "Long time no see"

"Really? I haven't noticed" Pam said flatly.

"My return sets the beginning of your holiday, have a good time" Eric turned his back on her and Pam tapped the table angrily, making Eric turn his head around slowly. Usually Pam couldn't wait to get out, she was never what Eric would call "a happy workaholic" Pam leaned against the table. "That's it? A dismissal? That's all I get?" She asked him.

"Concerning work Pamela you've never been what human's call a "eager beaver" Eric said cautiously.

"You fuck off for days without warning Eric, where the hell were you? Cause ya sure as hell weren't in Bon temps, I couldn't even sense you. I hope you had fun whisking Stackhouse to whatever cheap ass, flea-ridden, motel she dragged you to because we have to be on top of our game at all times, understand?" Pam paused, a little embarrased. Yes, she was hypocritcal because of what happened with Bill, but at least that was after her shift was done. She could handle Eric's affairs on the side, but when she wasn't alerted, and Eric left her in the shit he had to answer to her. But he wasn't going to now.

"Are you done?" Eric asked her simply. He couldn't even bring his whole body round to face her.

"Eric I deserve to know where you..." Eric cut her off.

"You deserve a break" Eric told her bordering on an order.

"No, not yet I-" Began Pam.

"Get out" Eric said sharply, getting paperwork out of the drawer. Pam couldn't understand why he was being like this, she was pissed and confused, needing a little secret edge over this immortal who she felt could never let her down. She sped to Compton's a little worse for wear. Bill opened the door, surprised that she was making this a habit. Pam sat down on the sofa while Bill warned her that Jessica would be back soon.

"I can hide till she's fucked off" Pam told him. Bill nodded wondering why she wanted to stay.

"Eric's back, and no, buck-teeth barbie's not with him" Bill was a little relived. He couldn't help thinking about Sookie, but he told himself to try to keep his mind off her. The fact that she wasn't with Eric was a plus, but it wasn't going to be long before she decided to go back to him or found someone else. "Why aren't you with him?" Bill asked her.

"He's busy"

"He's never too busy for you" Bill told her.

"That's what I thought, or rather, used to think" Bill could feel Jessica's presence and Pam pressed herself against the hinge of the door so Jessica couldn't see her. Jessica went up stairs, while Bill motioned for Pam to come out. "You're gonna have to be quiet if you wanna stay the night" Bill told her.

"It's not me ya gotta worry about, you can be quite a screamer when you get excited" Said Pam. In an instant Bill had her pinned to the sofa and began kissing her roughly. He began to feel the coldness of her hands as she slowly massaged his back. Sookie was innocent, or rather used to be, when they were together he treated her as one would treat a crystal vase, but he knew Pam was much more Jaded than that. She'd had rougher lovers, lovers that hit her, bitten her, and worse. It just made her determined to get even, force men to become puppy like until she got bored. Bill opened his eyes while running his finger down her jaw. She was so twisted, but that's made her tantilising. The pristine oceanic shade of her eyes, fullness of her lips. It made Bill realise it wasn't just Sookie he missed. It was the female scent, touch, radiance, the feeling of a woman pressed up against him that he really wanted, but he couldn't help but be greedy. He wasn't as animalistic as he was in his youth, he was a southern gentleman now. He got off of her and leaned up against the arm of the sofa.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Pam asked as she tried to kiss him, but he backed away.

"Pamela, we should...go out" Pam looked at him confused. It was so much easier when it was physical, no strings attached, no arguments over CD's no broken hearts. But they were dead anyway, so what did it matter? Bill sensed she needed a little convincing.

"You're officially on a break" He reminded her.

"I'm not into the dating, candle-lit dinner shit" She told him, but he was right. Pam was free to do what she wanted. Eric had better things to do, stopped giving a shit. But now Compton was starting to take notice, and why shouldn't he? She was stunning. Any man dead or otherwise would kill to be in the same room with her, nevermind get down and dirty. For once she shouldn't think about Eric, he began to break the rules first, so he had nothing to say to her if she started doing the same, right?" Pam leaned on the sofa and turned to face Bill.

"If ya gonna ask me out Compton, do it properly" she asked him, brushing her hair back. Bill stood up, straightened his shirt and tuck in the hair that flicked out behind his ears and sat back down. He didn't know if he was being real or pretending, but either way, it was better than staying home on a saturday night, watching TV and microwaving blood snacks.

"Excuse me for not saying your full name, but Miss Pamela De Beaufort, would you do me the honor of dining with me at any restaurant of your choice?" Pam covered her mouth in mock surprise.

"Why Mr Compton, I'd be delighted, but are you gonna wine and dine me before we fuck or after?" Bill squinted, that's not how ladies usually replied.

"You haven't been asked out much have you?" Bill asked.

"Over the centuries, rumour has it that I'm a pretty shitty dinner guest" Pam admitted, suspecting he may change his mind, but secretly hoping he wouldn't.

"Under Eric's influence" Bill guessed. "Let Eric become a memory for one night, stay with me"


	3. From Bad To Worse To Hell

A/N: The feedback for this fic has been great. Sorry this took so long.

He respected Pam enough to sleep in the day so he'd be alert as night creeped up on him. Bill couldn't kid himself that this wasn't fresh start, a new beginning. He could only have that with only one woman and he'd lost it. Pamela wasn't the next best thing, but she was next fun one. She could take his mind off things and stop him from going off the rails until Sookie came back. He took a shower, tried on the black jacket and shirt, but thought it made him look like a waiter so he changed.

He guessed that he'd was more concerned with his appearance than Pam would be and stuck to a casual look blue shirt leather jacket, smart trousers. He picked her up at at Fangtasia, a ballsy move, but Eric was nowhere to be seen. As soon as Pam stepped out from behind the counter Bill could feel the whole club freeze. Pam was wearing a strapless dress with slit down the side. Bill was pleased to have her on his arm. They'd both knew they'd be tongues wagging, but Eric wouldn't be there to ruin their night, Bill was sure of it.

Bill opened his car door and asked her where she wanted to go. "Somewhere Classy Compton" She told him. "Somewhere expensive" Bill nodded. "I wouldn't take you anywhere else" He said as he started the engine. They ended up at a vampire run restaurant. He'd passed it on his travels, but he'd never been in the building or taken Sookie there. Bill opened the door for her and Pam was greeted by the smartly dressed Head Of House who guided them to their table. He passed them over menus which had starters, main meals side orders, drinks and desserts.

"Ahhh...fancy" Pam said looking down at the long lists. She decided to just have a main meal first, to make a good impression. She ordered the Braised Blood Stroganoff while Bill ordered the Caviar Blood Blini. "Caviar you're really pushing the boat out...for once " Pam said. She's always guessed that Bill was quite stingy on dates, she had no idea how he treated Sookie, she didn't care. "Pamela you can have some of mine, I won't be able to finish it all" Bill said putting the napkin over his lap.

"Seen much of Eric?" Bill asked as Pam started talking about her maker's strange behaviour, his later than late nights...his disappearances. Before Bill knew it their dishes were on their table. Pam swirled her blood around with a spoon and dipped her tongue in it. "Pamela you may want to..." Bill began as Pam could feel the burning on her tongue. "Fuck" She said. "These need to come with a fucking warning label, if that meal had burnt me, I'd sue" Pam said, soon after Bill stirred his meal first and Pam copied him.

"Here, have a taste of this" Bill said as he moved his chair and then his plate next to Pam, they were so close their knees were touching. "Try it" Bill said taking the caviar Blini with a spoon and putting it in Pam's mouth. "Mmmm...at least it's not hot" Pamela said tucking her hair away from her face. "The only hot diner is see tonight is you" Bill said as Pam shook her head, refusing to be drawn in. "Are we going to order dessert?" Bill asked as he got the attention of a waiter. "It depends what do you have in mind?" Pam asked as Bill bit another piece of Caviar.

_"Yes Bill what do you have in mind?" _Eric asked as he shooed the waiter away with a stare. Pam tried to contain her shock as Bill swallowed his rage. "Pam we're leaving" Eric said as he tapped Pam's chair. "Wait" Bill said leaning over towards her more. "Pamela we're dining and we haven't finished yet" Bill said. "Bill you're mistaken, you were finished before you resided here" Eric said. "Eric try as you might you can't stop Pamela from feeling how she does. You wanna drain the happiness out of her, but the more you push, the more I'll bite back" Bill warned.

"_Compton_, your making a _scene _in front of your trailer-park toothless locals" Eric said as Bill looked around at the stares and the whispers. Pam followed him out in embarrassment as Eric waited for his child's swear-filled tirade. "Your such a fucking hypocrite" Pam said as Eric started the engine. "Me?" "Yeah fucking you" Pam said. "It's OK for you to go sneaking around with Stackhouse, but I'm under lock and key?" Pam asked. Eric squinted as he kept his eyes on road, but they soon got blocked by traffic.

After a long silence Eric said. "Stackhouse? The female or male? I presume that you have evidence to support that conclusion. It would be somewhat problematic if the current vampire Authority witnessed a child connected to me behaving unruly"

"Connnected? You cannot be fucking serious" Pam said running a shaky hand through her hair.

"Are you serious?" Eric asked. "I can apprieciate the gameplaying the tactical foreplay that cause you to run rings around men, and your women all over, but...Compton? Entertaining the thought of socialising with him to being me to task is foolish" Eric explained ignoring the beeping horns. "You willingness to sink to ground level with someone as common as Compton leaves me with questions that I recognise you won't answer" Eric said. "As your maker, Sometimes I pity you more than I can ever say" Eric told her.

"I'm sure _both _our makers pitied us" Pam said spitefully. "Do you honestly think that Godric thought you were perfect Eric?" If you believe that, you're fucking kidding yourself" Pam said.

Eric couldn't look at her. For someone tied to him for all of their immortal lives he still didn't feel comfortable with Pam saying Godric's name, especially in vain. She should have known better. He should have _taught_ her better. Eric took his hand off the wheel stood up, as straight as much as he could and stared up at the sky. "This isn't over" Eric said as he propelled himself out of the car and flew back to Fangtasia, leaving Pam bewildered, alone and hurt in angry, and hostile traffic.


	4. The Returner

A/N: Thanks to readers for the reviews. Strong Language. Adult scenes. Adding Russell and Talbot.

* * *

Pam drove Eric's car back to the club. Like a child, she was put on a trouble step, a time out, a punishment break. She didn't know how Eric was going to react, she shouldn't have brought up Godric. But Eric pushed her to it. She went back to the club and poured out drinks for drunk Vamps that gazed at her chest….then her neck. Some of the girls did too. Part of her thought that they were all the same. But Bill wasn't like that. After all the shit that Eric had said about him, Bill wasn't that much of bad guy.

Was he?

* * *

After everyone left Chow started locking up the club, he offered to take her home. "I've got business to discuss….with Eric" Pam said.

"Pam….Eric doesn't wanna talk to you right now" Chow said.

"How the fuck do you know what Eric wants? Chow he's your fucking boss. Our superior. Don't even think about trying to outsmart me…get out" Pam said turning away from Chow and getting herself a strong drink. It didn't take away the guilt that she felt. She waited up all night for Eric. Of course she knew it was a test, but she did it anyway. Hoping that he'd turn up and grudgingly apologise without saying that word. She was wrong. Pissed at no-one being around she called Bill. But he didn't answer.

* * *

Another sleeping day, another night ruined by Eric Northman. Bill was tired of it. He came home to see Jessica watching TV. "Where were you?" She asked. "Shouldn't you be telling me where you are at all times?" She asked.

"Who's the maker and who's the child?" Bill asked.

"Good question….so….who is the umm…lucky girl? You know I really hope all you did was go out and see a movie…that's all you did right?" Jessica asked.

"It was a friend" Bill asked.

"You didn't bring them here? Why? It's a girl-friend…..who is she? Is it…" Jessica asked.

"Jessica…...daylight's coming, you know how restless you get, when you can't sleep" Bill said.

* * *

"Yeah I get all grouchy and Arlene starts blaming me the next morning" Jessica said getting up.

"Goodnight" Bill said going to his room and getting changed.

He saw Pam's number on his phone, but he needed a break from everything.

Meanwhile Eric was doing the same thing. He knew that his Aryan good looks would get him into Russell's good books. He went over to Russell's mansion, because he didn't want to face his child. "Ahh yes Mr Northman. Please come in" One of Russell's assistants said letting him in. Russell was having meetings in one of his many offices. But Talbot was more than happy to keep Eric company.

* * *

"Russell tells me that you're a club owner? Or Is it a gym?…..It certainly looks that way" Talbot said looking at Eric's tall frame.

"Thank you. I run an entertainment establishment. Purely leisure and legal recreational practises" Eric said, feeling like he was being interviewed.

"I'm embarrassed" Eric lied bending his body further down to Talbot's to make him interested in him.

"Why? Are you embarrassed? You're a club owner, it's not a big deal….I mean not in a bad way" Talbot said.

"A man like you is used to being around grandeur. I'm unfortunately unable to supply that with just my feeble presence" Eric said.

* * *

"Nonsense. Would you like a drink?" Talbot asked. Before Eric could answer, Russell came out of no-where.

"Talbot, do I need to put you on a leash?" Russell asked. He looked a little out of breath and Eric wondered if Russell felt threatened.

"Mr Northman come with me….and no Talbot, you can't come" Russell said.

"No change there" Talbot said scowling. "Go play with a house-boy" Russell said as he and Eric left Talbot to find his own play-mate.

* * *

"So Northman why are you really here?" Russell asked him.

When Pam finally drifted off to sleep it was quite uncomfortable tossing and turning in her "date dress" but if Eric saw her in Lingerie he could get the wrong idea. She wouldn't hear the end of it and she didn't want "her maker" getting the upper hand…...again. When she closed her eyes, she saw Bill's face at the restaurant table, looking at her kindly. Did Compton care about her? Or was Pam kidding herself?

Bill couldn't sleep himself, even after staring at the ceiling letting Eric's words go on and on in his head. He didn't want to use Pam, but he did want to see how far Pam wanted this to go. He heard a knock on the door and put a T-shirt and a jacket on. He went downstairs and slowly opened the door.

* * *

"I'll just slip in Bill, it's me" Sookie said. Bill stepped back in surprise and she came in. Bill wanted to ask her a thousand questions at once. Every day that he hadn't seen her had felt like agony. She walked inside and sat on the sofa.

"Are….you…..are glad I'm here? Sookie asked. "I'm…I wanted to see you…..I didn't wanna wake you. Maybe I should leave…." She said.

"No no…stay…please" Bill said. He wanted to touch her. Tap her hand or stroke her face, to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming.

* * *

"How have you been?" Sookie asked.

"Just….thinking….about you" Bill said.

"Bill I….can't…with all the pressure" Sookie started saying.

"I never wanna pressure you into anything. I never want you to feel…..you know that you talk to me….about anything" Bill said with a gentle nod. Sookie nodded back.

* * *

"I've gotta go….but…..thanks…..for letting me in" Sookie said. Bill wanted to do more than let Sookie into his house. But it was one step at a time. He didn't want to spoil things.

Bill would have to rewind time back to the beginning of his and Sookie's history.

"More Clot Pinot Wine?" Russell asked. Eric shook his head. "Northman, you know what children are like. Are you still "interested" in the lovely Pamela?" Russell asked.

"As a maker, there is a…..duty an…..unquestionable, vocation to protect your child's best interests. I'm doing so. But at a cost" Eric said.

* * *

"Pam is vocal and Headstrong…..she's neither needy or weak. To imply that in secret would be an insult. But she initially insulted me" Eric said.

"So Northman? What are you gonna about it?" Russell asked.

After Sookie's visit Bill was finally able to get some sleep. He thought about Sookie all day. Her face, the way she smiled, all the things that he'd promised her. He could still make that happen. He could still be the vamp, be the person that she wanted him to be.

Pam would understand this…..wouldn't she?


End file.
